Drabble Collection: Musical Instances
by fading ink
Summary: A collection of vignettes on different pairings based on music. Pairing 2: SasuHina. "So..." Sasuke starts slowly, "You're saying that you're a genie, the last of the ancient spell casters of the Hyuuga?"
1. SasuNaru: lollipops, kisses and angels

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this story. they belong to their respective mangaka/artists. I write for fun - no profit is intended from this.

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated anything in a while, but things have been pretty busy. I'm hardly ever home nowadays.

Anyway, I'm doing this based on a music meme on lj which I snagged from _redbrunja_. Here are the rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

So, obviously chose Naruto as the fandom,and a certain pairing I've been obsessed with for a few months now. The following is the result:

* * *

_Pairing: SasukeNaruto_

_Rating: T for some slightly adult themes._

_Genre: Romance/Angst/Humour/General_

_Words: 2441_

_Warning: a few yaoi moments, unbeta'd. _

_This is my first attempt at yaoi. I've written SasuNaru before, but those were mostly friendship/action/humour/Team 7 love - never yaoi. Enjoy!_

* * *

**1. Whispers in the Dark - Skillet**

He looked up from his supine position at the one person he had been trying to retrieve for the past three years. Black eyes looked back at him, observing every contour of his tanned body, as if committing it to memory without the use of Sharingan.

Sasuke's face came closer, until it loomed so close over his that their noses almost touched. Naruto's breath hitched - this was forbidden; Sasuke was with the Akatsuki while he was a soldier of Konoha. He should throw Sasuke off, yell at him and then drag him back to Konoha after a good beating - not let Sasuke hold him down like this; he was stronger than that. He felt so trapped, yet strangely exhilarated - lust was a dangerous weapon. Anticipation lingered between the small distance separating their mouths. And it vanished as warm, if slightly brittle, lips closed over his, and from then on, it became a frenzy of desire. Of lust... of longing.

This was wrong but in the false intimacy of the darkness, it felt so right.

"Come back," Naruto panted hoarsely as Sasuke's tender caresses flitted over his body like whispers in the dark.

Sasuke froze. "I can't."

His voice was just as soft as Naruto's, eyes just as sad. He didn't give Naruto a chance to protest before swooping in and kissing him fiercely. Desperately. As if it was his reason for existing.

Nothing more was said.

**2. The Scientist - Cold Play**

"You know, Naruto, you once told me that you wanted to be a scientist." Sasuke said, leaning casually against the door of the Chemistry lab, watching as Naruto flitted around with chemicals and various apparatus. He absently noted that Naruto handled the apparatus very conscientiously, and he really didn't look half-bad in a white lab coat. It made for a good contrast with his bubbly personality.

Naruto smiled nostalgically as he looked up at Sasuke from his beaker of hydrogen peroxide solution, blue eyes slightly obscure through his goggles. But even the foggy curtain on the surface of the goggles couldn't hide the sparkle in his eyes. "You still remember that all the way back from high school, eh, bastard?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. I'm surprised nothing's been broken yet." he said as he looked around at the moderately lab, which surprisingly didn't have any stray baker or conical flask lying around broken, considering that _Naruto_ shuffled around here all day.

Just as Naruto was about to protest, he cut him off, "Meet me at Ichiraku. Seven o'clock sharp. We have a date." With that, he left, white lab coat swishing in his wake.

Stupefied, Naruto blinked and wondered aloud, "Did he just ask me out?"

**3. One Last Kiss - Madina Lake**

Sasuke shifted awkwardly, fidgeting with the strap of the travel bag hung over his shoulder. Naruto averted his eyes to the floor and cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. "So... I guess this is it, huh? It's finally graduation - I guess that means we won't get to see each other that much, huh?"

Naruto chuckled, hoping to inject some merriment into the situation, but his miserable attempt trailed off when Sasuke remained silent, unsure how to respond. He had never been in this type of situation before - swallowing to get rid of the sudden dryness of his throat, he finally said, "Yeah," He sighed, looking at Naruto with eyes that held a glimmer of something Naruto couldn't name. "I guess I'll see you then."

Sasuke pivoted on his foot and turned around to face the train plated with immaculate white steel that'd take him to Tokyo University, that'd take him away from Okinawa, away from... Naruto. Forever. Feeling suddenly empty inside, he clenched his jaw, and steeled himself to take a step forward. But before he could, a hand on his elbow halted his progress and spun him around abruptly. "Dobe, wha- mmph!"

Two pleading blue eyes were the last thing he saw before shock abated and he closed his eyes, giving in to the taste of a bittersweet goodbye.

**4. I'm With You - Avril Lavigne**

Seeing Sasuke's skeptical look for the fifty-sixth time (yes, he had been counting), Naruto sighed just as he finished painting the last marking on Sasuke's pale, scar-ridden stomach. "Look, bastard, I'm with you on this one, ok? Just trust me a little."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he snorted, "Hn, that's not very reassuring, idiot."

Naruto scowled, "Oi! I wasn't Jiraiya's apprentice for nothing, you know?"

Sasuke shrugged, as if being apprentice to a legendary Sannin was a privilege granted to everyone and not only a chosen few.

"Why you-!" Naruto grit his teeth - _Calm down, Naruto. Just calm down,_he tried those breathing exercises Sakura had taught him, and it calmed him down. A little. Darn it, why did the bastard have to so damn stubborn about everything? "Feh, forget it!"

Naruto sank down to his knees so that he was on Sasuke's level and put his hand on the nape of Sasuke's neck, right over the curse seal. "You ready?"

Sasuke tensed before exhaling calmly. He nodded.

The pain wasn't as blinding as it had been the last time, and he bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder to muffle a scream, tasting salt and smelling a scent that was Naruto's alone. Before consciousness began to fade, he felt Naruto's arms circle around him as he slumped forward with exhaustion, his hot, shaky breath fanning over the cool wetness on Naruto's shoulder.

Perhaps it was because he was a bit delirious from the mind-numbing pain that coursed through his limp body, but as his eyelids drooped, his last thought was that everything would finally be OK because Naruto was with here with him.

**5. Lollipop - Lil Wayne**

The wriggly pink tongue slid out of that perfect mouth ever so slowly to lick lazily on the melon-coloured surface of that sweet, sweet spherical object, before chapped lips closed over the circular candy and sucked. Hard. Lollipops... were horrible, horrible things - Sasuke swallowed discreetly, his eyes still fixated on the... perfectly innocent scene before him.

Naruto popped the sweet candy out of his mouth and smacked his lips contently. "Mmmm." Sasuke cursed - he swore the dobe was doing this on purpose to torture him. Noticing his stare on the lollipop, Naruto turned to face him with innocent blue eyes, "Oi, bastard, you wanna try my lollipop?" Naruto waved that evil... _thing_ around a bit. "It's really good!"

Sasuke's brain malfunctioned and turned those sentences into something unspeakable. Damn it, that lollipop was going to be the end of him.

**6. Numb - Linkin Park**

Sasuke held Naruto's hand between his, and channeled a thin line of electric chakra into it, just enough to make the hairs stand erect.

Naruto blinked at the tingling sensation, "Wow!" Naruto exclaimed as he took his hand back and clenched and unclenched it experimentally. "It feels tingly. Sorta numb. So that's what lightning element feels like."

Sasuke nodded, "Hn. Of course it feels numb - paralyzing the opponent is the point after all." Before Naruto could make a snide remark at Sasuke's condescending tone, he added, "Your turn. Try to recompose your chakra to lightning."

Determination set on his features Naruto firmly took hold of Sasuke's hand. At the contact, the tiny hairs on Sasuke's arm stood erect, but when a shiver traipsed sporadically over his spine, he frowned and commented, "You're getting the hang of this pretty quickly, dobe."

Naruto met Sasuke's eyes and blinked. "What?"

Sasuke sighed - did the dobe enjoy making him repeat his rarely given praises? Body still feeling a bit tingly - Naruto's fingers were slim and warm, he absently noted - he said quietly, "Your... your control of lightning is good, considering it's your first time."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh? But I haven't used my chakra yet! How could you tell?"

Sasuke's brain screeched to a halt - if Naruto wasn't using his chakra, then why was he shivering?

**7. In the End - Linkin Park**

He had been close - _so _close to bringing Sasuke back. Rain fell tumultuously as the heavens bellowed with an unearthly howl. Lightning flashed. Wind whistled. Rain drops mingled with his tears. He had tried so ­­­­hard - _so damn hard_ - to keep his promise, he had gotten so far, but in the end, none of those had mattered. In the end, all his hard work had amounted to _nothing._

Looking down at the lifeless body in his hands, a dam of anger, frustration, sadness, desperation, _plain emotion_ broke and he whispered, throat raw and hurting, "Damn it, wake up bastard! It wasn't supposed to _be_ like this! This isn't the end! It can't be! Wake up, dammit!"

Only the thundering of raindrops as they pelted down mercilessly on the desolate, scarred battlefield answered him.

**8. Cry for You - Ashe**

"Oi! C'mon teme! Let's fight!" Naruto yelled loudly, pointing a challenging finger in Sasuke's general direction, "I bet I could pound you into the ground any day!" Naruto glared at the twelve-year old avenger fiercely, hoping fervently Sasuke would accept. The chances of that were low, he knew - stupid bastard was too bastard-ish to even bother contemplating fighting the class clown. Damn bastard and his damned superiority complex. Although a (large) part of him fully expected to be ridiculed or ignored, he wouldn't give up! He _needed_ to be acknowledged, dammit! He needed to know he was worth _something_.

Sasuke regarded the blonde closely for a moment before saying, "Fine, but don't expect me to cry for you when you lose, dobe." With that, he turned around and headed for the training grounds, expecting Naruto to follow.

Naruto stood stunned for a moment but as the full extent of what Sasuke had said hit him, a wide grin split over his face and he followed his rival into the training grounds.

**9. Banana Pancakes - Jack Johnson**

This was ridiculous. He knew the village needed to raise funds after Akatsuki's attack and it _had _partly been his fault that Konoha was in such a financially disastrous state, but surely, Tsunade could have picked a more dignified way to punish him? He bet that crazy old hag was enjoying tormenting him with this- this _utter humiliation._ Anything would have been better than _this._ And by 'this', he meant being condemned to running a stall that sold banana pancakes in order to raise funds for the reconstruction. He might not have protested as much if it was _tomato_ pancakes... No, he would have because _Uchihas did not bake! _He would kill Tsunade one of these days... when Naruto wasn't looking, of course.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke froze. _Shit. Speak of the devil._

Naruto came to a screeching halt in front of the stall, a bit winded from running all the way from the hospital. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He stared at Sasuke for a good while, and Sasuke impassively stared back. A minute passed before Naruto doubled over in maniacal laughter.

"Dude, Sasuke-man! I mean- " tears of mirth sprouted from Naruto's eyes, as he pointed a ridiculing finger at Sasuke's attire, "Hahaha! Ya look good in a frilly _pink _apron, man! Real good!" Naruto clutched his sides hard as uncontrollable laughter bubbled from his throat, the raucous sound attracting attention from passers-by. Sasuke's face flamed. "It suits you!"

Naruto didn't even have time to duck before a banana pancake hit him square in the face.

**10. Lips of an Angel - Hinder**

"Damn it, wake up bastard! It wasn't supposed to _be_ like this! This isn't the end! It can't be! Wake up, dammit!"

Sasuke heard the voice as if it was a faraway cry - a desperate one. It was familiar though. He just couldn't place where he had heard it before at the moment. His head felt like it was filled with cotton and all he could hear was the pervading, monotonous drone of... something. Slowly, tiredly, he opened his eyes - it was raining, his mind vaguely registered - and looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Those eyes were looking back at him with astonishment, relief... and something else; something his weary mind couldn't identify at the moment. The person above him had blonde hair, he groggily noted through blurry vision - he seemed _so_ familiar. Maybe he had died and gone to heaven... No, he was too much of a sinner for that.

Had he been lucid at the moment, had he been in possession of any clarity of mind, he might not have been thinking like this, but now, he was so cold and just so _tired_.

Maybe this person was an angel - not a fallen one like he was. His eyes were too blue for that; matted blonde hair too much like an ethereal, golden halo.

"Sasuke... " he heard the angel whisper, voice soft like a prayer. Maybe the angel was praying for him - he was a bad person, he knew. He had done many unspeakable things in his lifetime but he couldn't recall what sins he had committed right now...

Raindrops hit him like icy pinpricks of pain, and mingled with the blood splattered over his face. His body convulsed abruptly, violently, and he coughed out blood, gasping wildly for air.

Before consciousness faded once more, he felt a quivering wet lips close firmly, desperately, over his and he wondered if this was what it was like to kiss the lips of an angel.

* * *

**End Notes**: I don't know how well I did, so tell me, please? And I'm particularly interested in knowing which ones you liked most. I don't know how well I kept them in character, but it was written in such a rush - I mean, only about _four _minutes for each! (lips of an angel was around 5 mins) - so I'm a bit apprehensive about it! Flames will be ignored - don't like yaoi, then don't read. I believe I already gave you fair warning in the beginning. Oh, and if you can guess which one was my favourite, you get a one-shot dedicated solely to you! ^_^!

**Important Notice:**I've decided that this will be a collection of one-shots based on the music meme (if you haven't read it, scroll up to the top of the page and read) with various pairings. Now what I want you guys to do is choose a pairing you like (whether it's it yaoi, yuri, het or threesomes - it doesn't matter to me) and leave it in the review. And if you can, choose a song that reminds you of that pairing and give me **the** **title and the artist.** That way, when I write the meme for that particular pairing, I'll hit it off with that song, and then rest will be strictly random.

I'll do a one-shot (the rules of the meme will be applied, of course) for each pairing based on the songs that come my way and post them. The reason I'm doing this is because this music meme is addicting in a strange way and I want to keep doing it with different pairings. It's a sort of experiment. So anyway, review please?


	2. SasuHina: travelling, ice walls & genies

AN: Well, I've never done a SasuHina before even though I _have_read quite a few, but I tried my best with this one. For those of you who are expecting an update for FAF, you should get Chapter 7 by the 10th of August. And then Chapter 8 soon after that.

Based on this music meme from lj:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

_Pairing: SasukeHinata_

_Rating: T for a sprinkle of angst_

_Genre: Romance/Angst/General_

_Words: 2193_

_Dedicated to: Sasuke's Silver Fang_

_Warning: a few angsty moments, subtle mentions of a love triangle. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**1. Loser - 3 Doors Down**

If either Naruto or Sakura see Sasuke as he's now, his left arm - useless - mutilated with ugly, black markings, his eyes blank and sleepless and the palor of his skin a bit too pale to be healthy, it'd break their heart.

They were both in the underground infirmary for convicted criminals underneath the Hokage's basement that 'did not exist', and as Hinata sees the shell of a person before her, she knows why Tsunade has assigned her instead of Sakura to take care of him. The sight of the pale, emaciated boy is simply too much to bear.

She wonders if this was the boy Naruto had wanted to bring back. No, she thinks, but she'll do whatever she can to get Naruto-kun's best friend back to normal. If for nothing else, then for Naruto's sake. And so she attempts to reassure the boy on the bed, who has yet to acknowledge her presence in the room, "S-sasuke-san," she starts quietly. "Y-you'll be fine and -"

"Sooner or later," Sasuke states emotionlessly as if he simply does not care, "I'll be dead."

Hinata goes quiet - what do you say to that?

Sasuke wants to tell her to take her lies and get off his case, because he _knows_ that the curse seal will kill him as soon as the markings creep over his skin and reach his heart. He's about to level a glare at the white-eyed girl, but his seal abruptly throbs and he hacks up blood. He feels the intense addiction of pain, and a yell tears itself out of his throat. Just as he thinks he's about to go insane from the addiction of excruciating pain that courses through his body, he feels a warm, glowing hand over his seal, pacifying it.

Blearily, he looks up at the distorted image of the white-eyed person who holds the rope to his life now, before he feels himself falling into darkness.

**2. Genie is a Bottle - Christina Aguilera**

Sasuke stares incredulously at the distorted image of a raven-haired, white-eyed girl wearing what could only be those clothes that genies wear in fairytales. He directs a look at the ancient sake bottle which is rolling around on the floor of his bedroom.

"So..." Sasuke starts slowly, still unable to comprehend that there was a genie floating around in his bedroom. "You're saying that you're a genie, the last of the ancient spell casters of the Hyuuga?"

"That's right, Sasuke-sama," the genie nods and directs a benign smile at Sasuke, "And in order for me to pass on to the afterlife, I have to grant he who frees me from this bottle," she waves her hand in the general direction of the priceless sake bottle, which was one of the Uchiha's ancient relics, "three wishes."

Sasuke simply stares at her for a moment from the bed, then shakes his head. He closes his eyes and mutters firmly to himself, "This is not real. This is just one of dobe's prank or I'm hallucinating. That or I'm officially going crazy."

He opens his eyes, fully expecting the genie to be gone. Unfortunately, fate has decided to play with him today, and the genie is still there. Sasuke groans and falls back carelessly on the bed. He never thought thinking up three worthwhile wishes could be so hard...

**3. Think Twice - Eve 6**

Sasuke regards the girl in front of him dispassionately - her hand is outstretched, chakra swirling around it in destructive waves, white Hyuuga eyes pulsating as the skin around them puckers and the veins become more prominent. She's that Hyuuga who was in his graduating class, the one who was pining after Naruto. Naruto, whose still, unconscious body is lying behind her defensive stance. Naruto, who she is protecting with every ounce of her chakra right now.

"You should think twice," Sasuke says without emotion, as he unsheathes his blade slowly, smoothly, "before standing in my way, Hyuuga."

Hinata does not tremble in fear - she will not give him the satisfaction even as her heart beats wildly against her ribcage, "N-no." She steadies her voice before speaking and widens her stance, "It is you, Sasuke-san, who should think twice before you a-attempt to kill Naruto." Her lips tighten, her eyes harden with determination, and a long-lost part of Sasuke wonders why she would give up her life for someone who has never seen her, "I won't let you pass unscathed."

Without thinking twice, she charges towards him, and Sasuke mutters a "So be it," before tightening his grip on his sword.

**4. Someday - Michael Jackson**

It's been exactly a year since Naruto was banished from Konoha. It's been exactly 360 days since Sakura-san had left to search for him, slinking away in the middle of the night without notice. 352 since she and Sasuke had fought off all the ANBU and Hyuuga guards restraining them and gone after him, redemption and obligation be damned. And still, they had not managed to find a single trace of either Naruto nor Sakura.

It was nightfall by now. Together, as they sat there on the coastline of Wave country, they stared at the gently flowing waves in the ocean, its surface shimmering prettily in the moonlight. From the corner of her eyes, she observed her travelling companion of a year... now that she thought about it, they were quite similar.

They had both left memories of their past life behind in Konoha, in their search for freedom - to be free of all obligations - and to regain their peace of mind, by finding the one person who meant the world to them. The person with the ocean blue eyes that both of them always thought about. It was in quiet moments like these when Hinata felt closest to her companion. And Hinata just somehow _knew_ that this connection was not one-sided.

She stood up, ignoring Sasuke's inquiring look, and faced him. "Sasuke-san," she started, a quiet, impulsive conviction taking root in her as she held out a hand for her companion to take, "Someday, someway, we'll find them."

Slowly, hesitantly, he accepted her hand and stood up. "Aa."

**5. Break the Ice - Britney Spears**

Hinata stared at the huge block of ice that was obstructing their path into the Land of Snow. Apparently, since winter had fallen around this part of the globe, the only way - the safest and shortest - to get into the Land of Snow was this one, and Hyuuga Hinata wondered what they should do now. "Um... Sasuke-san?"

She looked at her mission partner, who was gazing nonchalantly over the edge of the mountain path, and Hinata panicked and actually thought he was contemplating suicide... She wouldn't put it past him, especially with all the rumours that the Uchiha was slightly mental. She couldn't blame people for assuming things, even though it was sort of mean.... after all, who _wouldn't _think so especially if the subject of said rumours had spent a little over two years with a psychotic reptilian paedophile, and the better half of his life obsessing about killing his own brother? That aside, Hinata noticed that he was rather... pretty.

Sasuke directed at her a vaguely annoyed look, and she realized that she had been staring. Awkwardly clearing her throat, and her cheeks flaming in embarrassment, she asked, "S-so, h-how do we br-break the i-ice?" And here she thought she had gotten rid of her stuttering years ago - god, she hoped that her stutter was only because of the biting cold.

Sasuke regarded her with a slightly condescending look, and turned around to face the huge ice wall in front of them. "We _don't _break the ice." he simply stated.

Hinata blinked, "What?"

There was that condescending look again before Sasuke stated, "We melt it", his hands already flying into the seals for a fireball jutsu.

**6. Figured you Out - Nickelback**

"You know, Sasuke-san," Hinata starts in a soft, feminine voice, as she checks her patient's heartbeat, "It's very hard to figure you out."

It's been exactly six months and thirteen days since the Hokage had confined him to the underground infirmary for convicted criminals that 'did not exist'. Six months and thirteen days since he had first _really _met Hyuuga Hinata. Four months and three weeks since she's gradually stopped stuttering around him. Two and a half since he has, for some reason, started to look forward to her daily visits. One month and eight days since he had started responding - in however few words it may be - to her nervous, awkward attempts at conversation. A week since she had informed him that she had found a solution to stop the spreading of his curse seal. He had been counting - one doesn't have much to amuse himself with when confined in an underground hospital ward.

"Is it?" Sasuke humours her.

"I mean, quiet people are usually the most difficult to figure out," Despite the fact that she's lost her stutter, she's still quiet and reserved - she feels over his bare chest and stomach to check his vitals and doesn't notice Sasuke's intense stare, "Take Shino-kun, for example. I've been with him on the same team," she continues in the same calm voice, "for almost seven years and I still can't read him very well."

"Do you think you're hard to figure out?"

Hinata's head snaps up at the unexpected inquiry and her hands still in their position on his chest. She feels soft even breath ruffling her bangs and her face flames. Wait, since when did his face get so close anyway?

**7. Whispers in the dark - Indecent Obsession**

They were both sitting inside a dark secluded cave, the entrance to it blocked by a deluge of snow. After gaining entry to the Land of Snow by melting the ice wall, the mission to deliver the scroll to the daimyo had not gone well so far. They had been ambushed by at least thirty enemy nin - all more or less ANBU level - and they hadn't seen them coming because the enemy had cleverly camouflaged themselves with the snow to deceive the Byakugan. And now they were hiding until they were back to full strength.

Worst part: They were both nearly at the ends of their chakra and whatever tiny amount was left was used to circulate their body heat. So Sasuke really couldn't warm/light up the place with his fire jutsu. Oh, and they were pressed together to share body heat.

Hinata turned her head timidly to look at Sasuke, and if it wasn't for his even breathing, or the heat emanating from him, she wouldn't know he was there. However, her breath hitched when she felt his fan over her face and she inhaled what he exhaled. His breath was slightly minty. It had an essence of pine too...

"Sa-ssasuke-san!?" She asked nervously. Darn, there was the stuttering again!

His breath didn't stop coming closer, "What?"

She had never noticed how husky his voice was and her face felt like it was on fire. It was just when his breath was a scant inch from her lips that her brain malfunctioned and her eyes rolled back into her skull.

THUMP!!

"...Damn, she fainted."

**8. I Can Wait Forever - Simple Plan**

"For N-naruto-kun," Hinata says softly - even his name makes her falter, "I can wait."

It has been a year and two months since they had set out on the journey to search for Naruto and Sakura. Merely sixty-three days since that night by the coastline of Wave where they had renewed their determination.

"How long are you willing to wait?" Sasuke asks casually and glances at his companion as they walk along the busy streets of the small fishing village.

Hinata stops abruptly. Sasuke stops walking too and looks back at her with a carefully guarded expression. He doesn't know what he wants her answer to be but his heart is thumping wildly for some reason.

"Forever," Hinata states firmly, looking at him with determined eyes - the eyes he had that night in Wave. Eyes that are brighter than the moon. And so much more beautiful...

_Forever, huh?_

Even he surprises himself with how bitter the words sound in his head, and it is for this reason exactly that he replies to her admission with nothing more than a "Come on," and starts walking again. He feels her quiet, familiar presence behind him, and for the rest of the walk, he doesn't trust himself to say anything else.

**9. I Can Love You Like that - All-4-One**

_Forever, forever, forever... _The word has been recurring like a broken tape recorder inside his head ever since she told him that she would wait for Naruto forever. By 'she', he meant Hinata, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed of the hotel they had rented for the night. Sasuke quietly tip-toes towards her sleeping form, and on an impulse, he sits down on the bed and observes the beautiful, sleeping face of his travelling companion for more than a year.

And he admits to himself that maybe, somewhere along their long journey he has fallen for her. She was the most compassionate person he's ever met - she deserves to be loved faithfully. And Sasuke thinks that despite being the faithless sinner he was, he can love her like that, if only she would give him a chance.

His hand reaches out to move some stray bangs out of her face, but it freezes when her lips move and utters the one name that cuts through his heart more painfully than a blade. "Naruto-kun..."

**10. Do You Want to - Franz Ferdinand**

Hinata looks from the hand outstretched towards her, to her fiance's handsome face and she blushes. This was the first time someone has asked her to dance like this, especially with Neji-niisan scaring off al her suitors and her heart is thumping against her chest. _What should she do?!!_

"Well," Sasuke raises an inquiring eyebrow - there's the faintest hint of pink on his cheeks that he desperately ignores - and asks her once more, "Do you want to?"

Plucking up her courage, she accepts his hand and smiles, "I'd love to."

So he leads her gracefully to the dance floor, and as they dance the night away to the beat of the melodic orchestra, she lays her head shyly down on his chest and thinks that even though theirs is an arranged marriage, maybe, gradually, she can learn to love him. She definitely wants to.

* * *

**End Notes: **Well, there's my first SasuHina ever. Tell me how it was please? I hope the random switching from present to past tense and vice versa didn't confuse anyone! Oh, and please leave a _pairing of your choice_ and _a song that reminds you of it_ in your review. This meme is really addicting and I'd like to attempt more pairings. Also, expanding my music collection doesn't hurt!! If you can guess my favourite one, you get a one-shot dedicated solely to you!! So review!


End file.
